


I'm Yours

by SansDemain



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansDemain/pseuds/SansDemain
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Kudos: 15





	I'm Yours

这是一场上流人士的肮脏晚宴，昏暗的灯光配合着抒情的音乐。

身着白色西装的人从侍从手中接过酒杯表现的有些乏味，这场传说中的地下拍卖似乎并不如传言那般值得一见。

身为西班牙的皇室，出席这样不光彩的场合还是需要保持低调。姜涩琪本想作为一个旁观者看完今晚的荒诞戏码就好，而那个女人的出现却打破了她隔岸观火的想法。

抒情的音乐突然一变，灯光也随之暗了几个度。异域风情的前奏似乎暗示着什么不得了节目的登场，姜涩琪看着周围原本也同自己一样兴致缺缺的人瞬间一改方才的无精打采，将疑惑的目光递向了灯光聚集的舞台。

原本作为弗拉明戈舞特点的红色大摆裙被剪掉了大半长度，剩下的布料作为最后的遮羞布巧妙地挡住了女人的臀，却挡不住在场所有人高高扬起的欲望。樱桃味的信息素没有抑制贴的阻拦毫无阻碍地飘散在空中，勾引着每一个Alpha的欲望。如果不是被一群保镖阻拦，姜涩琪刚保证绝对会有人冲上台做出什么不雅之举。

随着音乐节点而奏响的鼓铃，敲击在肩膀，敲击在膝盖，也声声敲击在姜涩琪心上。她看着台上的人舞姿，充满热情的撩人动作，表情却依旧冷漠。仿佛尽情散发着信息素的人不是自己，仿佛她更是一个置身事外的无关者。

“这是本次拍卖会的最后一件物品。”舞台的结束，红裙女郎被人推着关入了铁笼。西装革履的主持人拿着话筒宣布着最后的拍卖品将气氛推入了新的高潮，“一个从未被标记过的吉卜赛Omega。”

姜涩琪看着周围的Alpha急不可耐的喊出一个高过一个的竞拍价格，终于深切的体会到了这个传说拍卖会的肮脏。她一直冷静观察着周围的人，而将视线转回台上的时候，偏偏对上了笼子里的那个女人。

那是一场无声的对峙，女人毫不回避的目光让姜涩琪感到冒犯，她倔强地看了回去不愿在这场对峙中先一步认输。良久，笼中的女人似乎看清了局面，苦涩的收回了目光，像是认输。

她输了吗？姜涩琪不知道。她只知道自己鬼使神差的举起了手中安静了一晚的号码牌，喊出了一个令全场鸦雀无声的数字。

一锤定音，她买下了她。

前来收费的人带着铐着铁链的她满脸堆笑讨好。姜涩琪挥挥手示意对方解开女人身上的束缚，顺便让侍从去应付那个虚伪恶心的拍卖方，然后站定在女人的面前。女人还是直勾勾的看着她，没有敬畏，也没有感激。被那样的眼神盯得有些恼，向来温和的小王子在一次次皇室威严被挑衅的视线下，不顾女人的惊呼抱起了她往一早就被拍卖方准备好的包间走去。

被摔在床上的女人又恢复了最初的面无表情，冷淡的眼神下藏着的是她的焦灼不安。拍卖方在将人送过来的时候注射了发情剂，而姜涩琪显然还没意识到屋子里越来越浓郁的樱桃气息。

“你的名字？”姜涩琪只觉得空气中的压迫感越来越强，她扯了扯自己领带，试图用这样的方式来感觉胸口的压抑。

“Irene。”即使被情欲所控制，女人的回答仍然简洁。

“我是问你真实的姓名。”身下的腺器比主人反应得要快的多，姜涩琪尴尬地想要掩饰却对上了那波澜不惊的眼逐渐被情欲填充的过程，“你被下药了？”她终于意识到了哪里不对，而这一刻不断堆积的信息素似乎也达到了临界，一瞬即发将冷静的Alpha也拉入了欲望的漩涡。

“裴珠泫。”报上真实姓名的Omega遵从欲望的支配用嘴拉下了姜涩琪的西装裤拉链，含住了那份硕大。

未经人事的小王子哪能受得了这种拨撩，Alpha清爽的荔枝味信息素和Omega的樱桃味纠缠在一起，将气氛推入了另一层暧昧的空间。

女人灵活的舌头不断挑逗着Alpha腺器顶部的敏感点，张弛有度的节奏让毫无经验的Alpha没能忍住在这样的舒服下射了出来。

“我…”红了眼的姜涩琪用最后的理智推了推仍在自己身下埋头苦干人，“可以…标记你吗？”

身下的人拉开距离擦了擦嘴角的痕迹，她拉过年轻Alpha的手探上自己的乳房，给出了回答，“I'm Yours.”

像是给理智的最后一道枷锁打开了闸门，姜涩琪着了魔一般跟着吉普赛女郎的动作将人压在了身下，白色与红色交织在一起。

“你是我的。”  
姜涩琪听见自己这样说。


End file.
